After the Feast
by Firebreath Fishslap
Summary: Yamato picks really bad times to push his merit system on Hiro. Yamato/MC, with some rather suggestive themes.


Hiro felt uneasy as he walked to his room that night after dinner. Yamato's words spun in his head as he walked. A merit system…? It sounded absurd. Maybe he was just exhausted from fighting demons and Septentriones all day long, but his limbs felt really stiff as he walked to his bed. And he'd do it again tomorrow… He pulled his jacket off and threw it onto a nearby chair, and, finally listening to his protesting muscles, he lazily climbed into bed.

It was mere minutes later that he heard his door open.

"Are you awake, Hiro?"

He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. Through the darkness he could barely see a head of silver hair. "Yamato?"

"Who else were you expecting?" His visitor flicked the light switch on, causing the room to be flooded with light, and closed the door behind him. Yamato was dressed more casually than Hiro had ever seen him, wearing a simple pair of black pants, a grey button-up shirt, and a tie. Now that he thought about it that was probably what Yamato wore under that long jacket of his.

"Pervert," Hiro said with a smile. "What brings you here so late at night?"

"Is it wrong to want to visit my own subordinates when they're alone?" He took a seat on the end of Hiro's bed. "I had matters I wished to discuss. Matters involving yourself."

"Matters?" Hiro pulled his sheets closer to him. "This is about the merit system, isn't i—mmph!"

Yamato was suddenly far too close, lips meeting lips, conjoined by the uncomfortable feeling of heat between them. He could feel Yamato's tongue exploring the back of his mouth, but only for a brief moment before Yamato pulled away. The man smiled.

"I thought you might be a bit more willing to listen if we were alone," Yamato said. Their chests were almost touching, and Yamato was straddling him, one hand on the back of Hiro's head, the other pressed onto his chest and trying to push him down into bed. "Men are much more receptive when there are no naysayers trying to infect them with their own cancerous ideals. So I made arrangements so that we wouldn't be interrupted…"

"Arrangements…?" Hiro breathed. His whole body felt uncomfortably hot, and he couldn't find the motivation or energy to try and push Yamato off of him.

"A simple room change in some cases, making sure that no one would be able to get out of their bed in others… I would rather not be separated from you right now, after all…"

Before Hiro could spit out another objection, Yamato's mouth was upon his again. His mind flew back to the feast they had earlier that night. Yamato had personally handed out drinks to everyone…

Yamato surfaced, and Hiro gasped for air before saying, "You drugged them? !"

"Very perceptive," Yamato said. He sank his teeth into Hiro's earlobe, and Hiro gave a gasp of pain. "It was entirely necessary to get you alone like this… But no one would care in a world with a merit system. In a world based on merit, a simple sexual encounter like this would mean nothing to anyone. We wouldn't need to do things like this in secret…" Yamato undid Hiro's belt buckle, and Hiro could feel Yamato's hand slip into his pants.

"Yamato… plea—"

"Is everything alright? !"

The door suddenly slammed open, and both Yamato and Hiro turned to look toward it, a rather noticeably annoyed expression on Yamato's face. Standing in the doorway was Makoto, whose serious expression faded rather quickly once her eyes scanned the bed. It was exactly what it looked like.

"I heard rumors that you were a pervert, but never did I expect them to be true," Yamato stated in a deadpan tone.

"Er… Er… I heard s-someone cry out in pain, and I… It's n-nothing like that!" Makoto stuttered. Yamato extracted his hand from Hiro's pants and climbed off of the bed. He straightened his tie as he walked toward the door.

"I suppose it's my own fault for not remembering who was on patrol tonight. Good night, Hiro." Yamato stepped out of the bedroom, leaving a very flustered Makoto and a still blushing Hiro in the room together. Makoto frantically looked between the doorway and Hiro.

"I wasn't… I didn't mean to… It wasn't…" She quickly bowed to Hiro. "I'm sorry for interrupting!" And then she was out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Hiro could hear rather quick footsteps walking away from his room. He gave a loud sigh and fell back into his bed. That had been going in a direction he hadn't entirely minded, too…


End file.
